Jennifer
'''Jennifer' is the tormented and traumatized protagonist of Rule of Rose and the game's only playable character. Jennifer is a shy and gloomy young woman trapped inside her dark and fractured childhood memories. The game is focused on Jennifer's stay at Rose Garden Orphanage. Personality Jennifer is a timid, insecure, soft-spoken young woman who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others, although this is understandable considering the situation she is forced in. If Jennifer disobeys and misbehaves, she will be killed. However, she is actually very determined and loyal, being able to endure the bullying and punishments. In this regard, she can be viewed as a strong character. By the end of the game, Jennifer eventually finds the courage to stand up to the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. When Jennifer was a child, she was the orphan who was most aware of her surroundings. She seemed caring and thoughtful of the others. Even when the other orphans bullied her, she wouldn't retaliate. She is loyal to her friends, including Wendy and Brown, and even to those who do not like her, such as the Aristocracy and the adults in the orphanage, fulfilling their orders and demands. All of the children, except for Wendy, portrayed her as "filth" and called her "Filthy Jennifer." Mr. Hoffman didn't stop their bullying, even calling Jennifer a "filthy wretch" when he scolded her in his office. Mr. Hoffman's dislike of Jennifer was likely due to the fact that she was often late and didn't care about being scolded for not doing her assigned chores. Additionally, Hoffman notes in his diary that it was after Jennifer's arrival that the other orphans began to act up uncontrollably. Biography Jennifer was born in England around the year 1921. In June 1929, Jennifer and her parents were traveling on an luxury airship headed toward India from Cardington, however, the airship crashed and everyone on the airship, except Jennifer, died. The media presumed that everyone on the airship was dead. However, Jennifer miraculously survived and, before the ruins of the airship were found by the police, a lonely man named Gregory M. Wilson found her and kidnapped her. For months Gregory held her captive in the basement of his rural house located on the outskirts of Cardington, thinking that she was his son Joshua, and even calling her by Joshua's name. Gregory was depressed, suicidal, and alcoholic, and seems to have become delusional after the death of his son, the real Joshua. In November 1929, a young girl named Wendy, a resident of the nearby Rose Garden Orphanage, saw Jennifer through the window of Gregory's basement. The two became friends, and began exchanging letters. Eventually, in the spring of 1930, Jennifer and Wendy fled Gregory's house and went to the orphanage. The orphanage accepted Jennifer, and she was put under the care of Mr. Hoffman, Martha Carol, and Clara. Jennifer also became involved with the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, and became acquainted with the orphans. In July 1930, Jennifer found a puppy and named him Brown, deciding to take care of him and causing Wendy to become jealous. Jennifer kept Brown in a shed located close to the orphanage. When Wendy found out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she became angry and hateful. Jennifer had broken the promise she had made with Wendy known as the Rule of Rose; a pledge of everlasting true love. Even though Wendy despised Jennifer, she still believed that Jennifer would come back to her. Unfortunately for Wendy, Jennifer never did stop caring for Brown, and in November 1930, Wendy ordered the club members to kill Brown in an attempt to force Jennifer to come back. This backfired and Jennifer hit her in front of the other girls and declared her hate for Wendy. Deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulated an insane Gregory as Stray Dog to kill the other orphans in December 1930. After realizing what she had done, Wendy apologized to Jennifer before she was pulled into the orphanage by Stray Dog and killed too. Gregory stopped himself from killing Jennifer during his rampage on the orphanage. When he came to his senses, he apologized to Jennifer, still convinced that she was Joshua, and committed suicide with his own pistol. It was initially reported by the media that there were no survivors, however, an officer named Anthony Dolittle found Jennifer at the crime scene. It was then discovered that Jennifer was also the sole survivor of the airship accident that occurred a year and a half ago, and the media went into a frenzy and focused less on the orphanage murders until they were forgotten. What happened in Jennifer's life afterwards remains a mystery. At 19 years old, Jennifer still carries Wendy's rose brooch with her. Jennifer became so traumatized that she repressed the memories of her childhood. Sometime later, it is presumed that Jennifer either fell asleep on a park bench or while taking a bus trip and the memories of her childhood slowly began coming back. This is when Rule of Rose begins, and Jennifer relives her childhood in the form of her older self, with Wendy disguised as Joshua acting as her guide. She is constantly attacked by monstrous Imps. When Jennifer fully remembers her past, she decides to lock away her memories, including Brown, deep within her mind so that she will never forget them until her death. Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's physical looks and her gentle personality. The "white" meaning also appears in Wendy's name. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" on her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy, and the other children. Quotes *''"My name is Joshua. I will serve you, Princess. Just... kiss me, please."'' *''"Wait! Please! ...Where are you going?!"'' *''"It wasn't me, honest."'' *''"My friend... give me back my friend! Liar! Go away! Just go away! I'll never forgive you! Not ever!"'' *''"How could you believe all those lies?! Aristocrats?! You're just the opposite! I hate you! And I hate you and you! And I hate myself the very most, for playing your stupid games, and not having the strength to stand up to you! It's all just hideous!"'' *''"I lost everything in the accident. My mother, my father, all my possessions, and even my memories."'' *''"The nights were lonely and cold, but you'd always greet me in the morning... Only you greeted me warmly. Thank you so."'' *''"A brat, a know-it-all, an introvert, a crybaby, and an elitist... I know misfortune, because I tolerated them all. I thought I was the only grown up, but we were all just kids, myself included. But what does it really mean to be a grown-up? Will I ever become one?"'' *''"I learned many things at this orphanage... The alphabet... words... how to clean and do laundry... But the most important thing I learned... was the lesson I received in exchange for my dear friend's life... I finally came to understand myself. My beliefs and the will to stand up for them... I don't want to lose those ever again."'' *''"It all started here, when I dug up the mound... I sensed that something precious to me was buried here... and I couldn't stop myself... The old me... the one who didn't understand herself... I lost my friend because of her. If... If I could go back... I'd try to save him... but what has happened can never be undone. I'll never break a promise again."'' *''"All of us loved red roses. Even the name of the orphanage was befitting of an Aristocrat... It wasn't until I swore the oath of the rose that I learned roses have thorns."'' *''"A red crayon and... a red broach... A red rose and... red blood... Red is the most beautiful color, yet it comes at a price. It is my most favorite color and my most hated color."'' *''"I'm sorry everyone. You don't deserve to be forgotten... But I'll remember you. Thank you all for the precious memories."'' *''"Wait for me, Brown..."'' Trivia * Wendy drew a picture of herself with Jennifer dressed as Joshua, found in her airship room. *In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer states that she thought of herself as a grown-up compared to the other orphans, when, in reality, she was a child like the rest of them. *Jennifer shares the same first name as the protagonist of most of the Clock Tower games, Jennifer Simpson. Both are also English female orphans in their teens with a demure personality. *There is much of Jennifer's history, as well as the game story, that shares similarities with Lord of the Flies, although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of the book. *During the game, Jennifer always appears wearing long, black socks. However, after she appears at the orphanage for the second time, tied up in the filth room, it can be noted that her socks are missing. This may be another example of the girls bullying her, presumably stealing her clothing. *Jennifer has five unlockable costumes: gothic lolita, nurse, octopus, rag doll, and tennis instructor. Gallery Cutscenes JenniferFace.png|Portrait. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. JenniferBrown.png|Jennifer and Brown. Brownjennifer.jpg|Jennifer and Brown. Ruleofrose1.jpg|Jennifer being grabbed by Imps. Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Jennifer surrounded by the aristocrats. Jenniferandbrown.png|Jennifer and Brown in the park. JenniferAwake.png|Jennifer in the park. 755328-930042 20060919 110.jpg|Jennifer holding a gun and Brown searching for an item. BrownGettingScent.jpg|Brown getting a scent. JenniferEnter.png|Jennifer enters the abandoned orphanage. JenFace.png|Jennifer in the bathroom. JenniferHand.png|Jennifer in danger. 755295-930042 20060919 077.jpg|Jennifer hugging Brown in the rain. 755298-930042 20060919 080.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy in the garden of red roses. Youngjeningreydk1.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy smiling to each other. 755340-930042 20060919 122.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy smiling to each other. 755372-930042 20060919 154.jpg|Jennifer and Joshua Wilson in the bus. Rule-of-rose-ps2-4.jpg|Jennifer receiving the water humiliation. HeadBags.jpg|Jennifer surrounded by the Aristocrats. JenniferTied.png|Jennifer tied up. JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Jennifer and Diana. Jennfier_look.png|Jennifer looking at Diana. JenniferRat.png|Jennifer receiving the rat punishment. Jennifer_Peek.png|Jennifer peeking. JenniferAmanda.png|Jennifer in the woods. Ahhh.png|Jennifer being grasped by Amanda. Jenniferrat.png|Jennifer holding the tool of the rat punishment. LoveLetter.png|Jennifer looking at the love letter. Jennifer finally found The Bird of Happiness.jpg|Jennifer finds the Bird of Happiness. JenniferRoom.jpg|Jennifer holding Meg's torn letter. JenDoll.png|Jennifer holding a mermaid doll. 930042 20060919 screen031.jpg|Jennifer, Diana and Mr. Hoffman. JenniferRoof.png|Jennifer on the airship's roof. AmandaReturningJoshua.png|Jennifer with Amanda. DianaChair.png|Diana on the chair staring at Jennifer. 930042 20060919 screen008.jpg|Jennifer being bullied by Diana. Jennifer_altar.png|Jennifer hears the Imps. JenniferGasp.png|Jennifer gasping at the Imps. Imphoard.png|Jennifer surrounded by a horde of Imps. Jennifer_tied.png|Jennifer tied. CrayonMouth.png|Jennifer's mouth stuffed with crayons. JenniferNote.png|An exhausted Jennifer. YourFriendIsInTheBag.png|Amanda tells Jennifer that Brown is in the bag. YoungJennifer.png|Young Jennifer. YoungJennifer2.jpg|Jennifer facing the Aristocrats. WendySlap.png|Jennifer slaps Wendy. Jennifercrying.png|Jennifer yelling at Wendy. JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. JenniferLight.png|Jennifer setting eyes on Stray Dog. JenniferRain.png|Jennifer shocked by Gregory's suicide. JenniferDoor.png|Jennifer locking Brown in her memories. Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Jennifer in the Old Photo. Jennfier Dead.png|Jennifer, dead. Screenshots 755346-930042 20060919 128.jpg|Jennifer following Joshua. Jen.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will. 755256-930042 20060919 038.jpg|Jennifer and Olivia. 755364-930042 20060919 146.jpg|Jennifer and Brown surrounded by Imps. 755260-930042 20060919 042.jpg|Jennifer and Brown sleeping. 755266-930042 20060919 048.jpg|Brown searching for an item to Jennifer. 755222-930042 20060919 004.jpg|Jennifer and Joshua Wilson in the club room. Brown hug.png|Jennifer hugging Brown. Hoffman Room.png|Jennifer and Brown in Mr. Hoffman's room. GregoryWait.png|Jennifer, Brown and Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryGarden.png|Jennifer and Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryDoorway.png|Jennifer is surprised by Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryMeet.png|Gregory M. Wilson offers a story document to Jennifer. Toilet Imp.png|Jennifer is surprised by a Horrible Imp. Ticket.png|Little Jennifer in the Cell of Remorse (in her memories). Cell.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Repentance. Sunset.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will again. Sector8.png|Jennifer, Nicholas and Brown in the Sector 8 Cargo Bay. Pantry.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Pantry. Chest.png|Jennifer opening Amanda's box. SecretRoomOpen.png|Jennifer and Brown enter the Secret Room. GregHouse.png|Jennifer in front of Gregory's House. Maplocation.png|Jennifer behind the shed. CentralStairwayC.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway C. Room15.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 15. Shower.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Shower. Room26.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 26. GuestSector.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. CentralStairwayA.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway A. Sector8Stairway.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 8 Stairway. Sector13Lift.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 13 Lift. Sector14Storage.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 14 Storage. Lab.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 15 Meg's Lab. Sector7CargoBay.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 7 Cargo Bay. Droppings.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Filth Room. Room11.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 11: Amanda's room. JenniferKey.png|Jennifer and Nicholas in the 2nd Passenger Corridor. Sector11.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 11 Maintenance. Room9.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 9. FilthRoom.png|Jennifer in the Filth Room. Oneleaflocation.png|Jennifer in the First Class Guest Sector. BackupPartsRoom.png|Jennifer in the Backup Parts Room. Filth Room.png|Jennifer in the Filth Room. RicketyShed.png|Jennifer in the Rickety Shed. BirdImps.png|Jennifer defending herself. CellOfRemorse.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Remorse. JenniferStick.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. JenniferKnightRapier.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. JenniferRustySword.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. Engine3.png|Jennifer in the Engine 3. SecretRoom.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Secret Room. Backyard.png|Jennifer behind Gregory's home. LowerVerticalTail.png|Jennifer in the Lower Vertical Tail. Shoo.png|Susan and Olivia keeping Jennifer out. Freezer.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Freezer. MiddleClassLuggage.png|Jennifer in the Middle Class Luggage. Sector10CrewCabin.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 10 Crew Cabin. TortureStick.png|Jennifer holding the Torture Stick. JenniferWrench.png|Jennifer (holding the Master Wrench) and Brown. KnifeLocation.png|Jennifer holding the Paring Knife. ForkLocation.png|Jennifer holding the Dessert Fork. OliviaBlackboard.jpg|Jennifer and Olivia in front of the Blackboard. Airshiproof.png|Jennifer on the roof of the airship. Impgrab.png|Jennifer is grabbed by one of the Imps. Brownimps.png|Brown distracts the Imps for Jennifer. Dormitory.png|Jennifer in the Dormitory. Attic.png|Jennifer in the Attic. Tennis Instructor.png|Jennifer (Tennis Instructor Costume) and Brown (Normal). Ragdoll.png|Jennifer (Rag Doll Costume) and Brown (Stuffed Toy Costume). Octopus.png|Jennifer (Octopus Costume) and Brown (Crab Costume). Nurse Outfit.png|Jennifer (Nurse Costume) and Brown (Normal). Gothic Lolita.png|Jennifer (Gothic Lolita Costume) and Brown (Gothic Costume). Brown As Chair.png|Jennifer (Normal Costume) and Brown (Chair Costume). HallwaySnapshot.jpg|Jennifer in one of the Hallways. Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers